Charity Begins at Home
by Thindy
Summary: Piper learns a lesson.  #16 in the Piper series.


TITLE: Charity Begins at Home

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: PG<p>

CHARACTERS: Toby, Piper and the gang

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

FOLLOWS: Coffee, Milk and Triaminic Cold & Cough

**One**

Toby was rushing around the family room trying to put his home back together again after the attack of his children's toys had landed.

As he wiped down the coffee table he spotted a dolls shoe and scooped it up. Holding it out in his hand he asked his daughter, "Sweetie do you know where the doll is that belongs to this shoe?"

Piper slowly tore herself away from the TV where she was happily watching, 'Dora the Explorer.'

"That's Ruby Claire's. And she isn't wearing those anymore. She doesn't like them."

"Well, could you please go and take it back to her. I'm sure her foot is probably freezing by now."

Piper giggled, "She's got slippers on silly."

"That's great, take the shoe please," Toby insisted as he handed over the shoe.

"Don't change my channel," Piper instructed as she left the room.

"I'm sure you meant, don't change the channel PLEASE," Toby called out.

With his cloth he wiped down the entertainment center. CJ was due home at any minute and he didn't want her walking into a disaster. Not on his watch anyway.

A few minutes later Piper returned and took her seat and once again started watching her program. As Toby completed his dusting he took a quick look around to make sure he hadn't missed a spot. His eyes darted back towards his daughter.

"Piper, what's that in your mouth?"

Piper removed the doll's shoe from her mouth and held it up for her father to see, "It's Ruby Claire's shoe."

"I thought I asked you to put that away."

"I tried but I couldn't."

"How is that possible?" Toby rested his left arm against the large oak bookcase as he watched his daughter shrug her shoulders at him.

"I have no where to put it so I guess it must be possible."

"Number one, please remove the shoe from your mouth, and number two, if I have to go put that shoe away myself I will throw it out in the garbage. You know the rules."

Piper tossed her dad an annoying glance and with some attitude responded, "I told you I tried to put it away and I couldn't find anywhere to put it. And you won't let me put my toys on the floor so I'm just going to sit here holding it in my hand."

Toby continued keeping eye contact and eventually was the first to give in and walk away. As he headed toward her bedroom he said, "I'm going into your room Piper. You've got ten seconds to do as I asked."

Piper ignored her father's comments and went back to 'Dora the Explorer.'

Mimicking Piper, Toby said, "I'm just going to sit here and hold this in my hand." Going back to his normal voice he said aloud, "I swear the older she gets the braver she gets."

He entered her room and quickly began taking inventory of everything in Piper's room. The entire room looked as if someone had dumped gallons of Pepto-Bismol everywhere. In the middle of the room was a twin sized Canopy Bed that Crikey, the family's black Labrador was currently asleep on. To the left of the room was a small pink desk with a pink wooden chair, as well as a matching bookcase.

To the right was a pink dresser that held a Barbie lamp and a Barbie bank. Two shelves were above the dresser that held all of Piper's Anne Geddes dolls that she had recently begun collecting. On the floor beside both the desk and the dresser on opposite sides of the room, were 2 large wooden toy boxes, also decorated with pink stars and moons.

The lids to the toy boxes couldn't close due to the amount of stuff inside. Toby opened up the armoire that was on the wall directly across from Piper's bed. It was full of clothes, but not those that would fit his daughter. Instead they were the clothes that belonged to her numerous dolls.

Toby shook his head and opened up the closet, and after seeing the disaster it was he quickly closed it, leaned against the door and sighed.

"How can one little person accumulate so much junk?" he asked himself. As Toby remained leaning against the closet, his mind began racing. It wasn't long after that an idea formed. Taking a further few seconds to sort out the details he clapped his hands loudly together and said, "Not bad."

Toby chased his son down into the family room and wrestled with him on the sofa until he could no longer breathe. Ruffling Keegan's dirty blonde curls he sat himself up and said, "I give up, you win."

Keegan giggled, "I winned, I winned," he sang as he danced about on the sofa.

"You're just too strong for me kiddo," Toby told his son. He held out his arm to prevent Keegan from falling off the sofa. "Better hurry up with your victory dance. If you're mother catches you dancing on here, she'll have both our heads."

Toby took a few deep breaths and focused his attention on his daughter, "Piper after examining that wretched bedroom of yours, I've come up with a plan."

Piper turned herself around to look directly at her father, "I like my bedroom just the way it is. It's not wratched."

Toby laughed, "I said wretched not wratched silly."

"What does it mean?"

"Basically that your room is a mess and I think it's about time we get rid of the toys you're not using."

"You can't do that," Piper exclaimed completely shocked he would even suggest such a thing.

"Honey you've got toys you don't even play with anymore. You've outgrown most of them. I think it's about time we clean out some of it."

Piper jumped down off of the large leather chair she had been resting herself in. Facing her dad she said, "I am not throwing out my toys."

"I don't expect you to throw them all away. We'll go through them and the ones that you don't play with anymore we'll give to charity."

"Why would I even give my toys to someone I don't know," Piper asked crossing her arms and staring defiantly at her father.

"Because that's what charity is. It's helping out others who are not as fortunate as you are. Not all little boys and girls are as lucky as you and Keegan. Don't you think it would be nice of you to share with them some of your things so that they could have something to play with too?"

Piper bit down on her lip. She sort of understood what her dad meant but the idea of parting with all of her favourite things really upset her. "How many things are they going to steal from me?"

With everything in him Toby fought not to laugh at his little girl who was trying her hardest not to break down and cry at the very thought of losing her precious items. "They're not stealing from you baby. It'll be your decision to choose what they get."

Piper seemed to perk up at this idea. "They only get what I say?"

Toby's mind began to race. In an instant all his years of experience of being Piper's father started hurtling through his already packed brain. He knew his child's way of thinking, this question was a loaded one.

"Here's the deal. I'm going to allow you to go upstairs and clean out your room by yourself first. All the toys that you're willing to part with I want you to put out in the hallway."

Piper turned to make her way to her room, Toby interrupted that plan. "However, I will be the one to judge whether or not I think you have given enough or been fair in your choices. So plan this wisely little one. I don't want to see a disfigured Barbie doll with one leg and no hair out in the hallway. Anything broken goes into the garbage and only toys that other children can play with are to be put aside for them."

Toby waited for Piper to respond. He could see her eyes grow intense as her plans were crashed before they were even set in motion. "Do I make myself clear?"

Piper didn't answer. Instead she let her eyes wander over to her brother who had bounced himself into exhaustion. "What about Keegan?"

"Well if you're asking me if we can give him to charity, the answer still remains as always, NO."

"Does he have to give his toys away too?"

Keegan gave the big sister he adored a large smile flashing his new teeth.

"Yes Keegan will do the same as well."

"Huh?" Keegan asked finally paying attention to what his father and sister were discussing. "No daddy. I keep toys. Toys all mine."

Toby picked his son up into his arms, "Come on little buddy. I have a feeling the majority of your belongings are going to go to toy heaven."

***Two***

"You don't even play with her anymore."

"Yes I do. Give her back!"

"She's broken."

"No she's not. Now give her back to me."

"She's garbage Piper, her eyes don't even work anymore."

"She has a lazy eye Uncle Sam said."

Toby looked down at the warn doll, "She's got red marker all over her."

"She had the chicken pox."

"For TWO years?" Toby asked raising his voice, the doll hanging in his hands.

With her face completely red Piper screamed at the top of her lungs, "GIVE HER BACK!" Screaming quickly turned into crying as Piper pleaded for her doll.

A thud and a couple steps later CJ ran into her daughter's bedroom, "What the heck is going on in here?"

Piper jumped up and ran to her mother hugging her with all her might around her thighs, "Mommy," she blurted out through a stream of tears.

CJ ran her long fingers through Piper's hair as she looked back at Toby for some sort of explanation. Toby sighed and then said, "We're cleaning out her toys for charity."

"Okay," CJ replied not too sure of what to say to that. "So why is she freaking out?"

"Because I think she should throw this doll out finally," Toby responded holding up the toy doll in question.

"Toby, that's Chrissy," CJ gasped. "You can't throw her out. Piper loves that doll."

"If she loves it so much, then why does she have marker all over?"

"She got the chicken pox," CJ replied.

Toby glared at his wife, "Oh not you too? Was there some sort of epidemic that I missed?"

CJ chuckled, her hands still comforting Piper. "Don't you remember? That little boy from Piper's class got the chicken pox and we waited for Piper to get them too but luckily she didn't, but Chrissy did?"

Toby gave CJ a confused look but then it dawned on him what she was referring too. It was CJ that had drawn the small dots on the doll. For a week she helped Piper make Chrissy soup to help her recover from the contagious disease.

Toby shook his head, "I'm sorry I forgot. Piper honey, I'm very sorry. Of course Chrissy stays."

Piper released CJ, sniffled and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. She went over to her father and took back her Chrissy doll. Once back in her possession she hugged her doll and began smothering her with kisses.

CJ smoothed her skirt and pointed over her shoulder, "Abbey and Josh are downstairs waiting to see you."

"Jesus you'll bring home anything with you won't you," Toby teased as he wrapped his arms around his wife and pressed down on her mouth.

When they parted CJ whispered, "It's good to be home."

"It's good to have you home," Toby whispered back kissing CJ once more.

A glass of wine for CJ and Abbey and 2 whiskeys's a piece for Josh and Toby, Toby finally explained his reasoning behind his plan.

"It's a great idea hon," CJ confirmed. "If only more parents did that sort of thing."

"I think its great too," Josh chimed in quickly. "And if I had any toys I'd gladly hand them over."

"I think the world is a better place for that very reason Joshua," Abbey joked.

Josh winked back at the First Lady. "I'm done!" They heard from upstairs.

Toby looked over at CJ and raised his eyebrows, "This should be interesting."

Piper's parents made their way up stairs and found themselves surrounded by dozens of toys in the hallway.

"Wow," CJ exclaimed as she took in all the toys.

Toby held up his hand, "Don't get too excited yet," he warned her.

Piper was standing in the midst of everything looked up at her dad proudly. "I'm all finished," she through up her arms for emphasis.

Toby took a good hard look around the toys. There was definitely a theme amongst them all. "CJ," he said hoping she'd catch on to the theme without him having to point it out for her.

"I see it Toby," she replied glancing around as well.

Toby cleared his throat, "Piper these toys are not yours. They're your brothers."

"But he's got more junk than me. Now with all this room I can put my toys in his toy box," she replied happy with her way of thinking.

"Sweetie you can't do that," CJ said bending down to be at eye level with her daughter.

Toby looked around, "Uh Piper…speaking of your brother…" Toby lifted his shoes one at a time just in case. "Where is Keegan?"

"He's in his toy box," Piper replied as if this was a common response.

"He's where?" CJ yelled. "What's he doing in there?"

Toby entered the boy's room and lifted the lid off of his toy box. Tears stained upon his face Keegan laid on his back staring up at his father. "Hi daddy."

"Keegan," Toby said as he lifted him out of the box. "You're supposed to run when she does this to you."

"I didn't put him in there. He climbed in by himself."

Toby was about to argue when Keegan nodded along with Piper. "I was sad daddy," he whispered.

"You were? How come buddy?" Toby asked his son.

"Pypa took Keegan's toys."

"She was only teasing you sweetie," CJ lied as she took Keegan from Toby and held him in her arms. "She's not giving away all your toys." CJ looked back at Piper, "In fact she's going to put them all away for you right this very moment. And then mommy and daddy are going to be the ones who decide what goes and what stays."

Piper opened her mouth to argue but thought twice about it. She knew it was hard enough to argue with her father, she was well aware she didn't stand a chance with her mother.

**Three**

After the kids were fed and Josh and Abbey had gone home CJ and Toby went ahead with their mission of cleaning out the toys, with CJ taking Piper's room and Toby taking over Keegan's.

Six bags of garbage combined and 2 bags full of toys, they called it a night. Toby went to the wet bar to make him and his wife a drink when the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Toby called out to no one in particular. He strode across the hardwood floors and opened up the front door.

"I could kick your ass."

"Good evening to you too Mr. President," Toby said as he closed the door behind Bartlett.

Bartlett walked further into the house, turned and removed Toby of his drink and gulped it down. When finished he handed the glass back to Toby. "Because of you I'm losing everything I hold dear to me." He spat at Toby, his finger held straight up before him and in front of Toby.

Toby shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "I don't understand."

"Abbey came home and told me what you did to that poor kid of yours. And NOW," he shouted, "Now she's going through our home and giving away things that I never had any intentions of allowing other people to see, never mind own."

"Good evening Sir," CJ addressed Bartlett from the door frame. She kissed Toby on the right side of his cheek and smiled at him. One of those, 'You are so screwed', type of smiles that she was happy to display for him every so often.

"She's been waiting for years for an idea like this to just fall into her hands. And she doesn't' even have to take the blame for it. She's gladly giving you all the praise."

"Sir I never told her to do such a thing," Toby stammered still surprised at the accusations he was facing.

"You didn't have to tell her. You gave her the idea. I mean don't get me wrong, I love doing things for charity. Hell I'll sit in a dunk tank all day if I thought it would provide food and clothing for the children of this country. But to give away MY things. The things I hold most precious to me?"

The doorbell rang again. "Who could that be?" CJ inquired.

"That'll be Josh and Charlie. They're parking the car," Bartlett told them. Bartlett looked at Toby, "And FYI, they're teed off too. Abbey's making them both donate. And she's even threatened to go to their homes and take things herself if they don't comply…and what does a President have to do to get a drink around here?" Bartlet asked as he twirled himself around to face the bar.

"Uh, I'm sorry Sir. I'll…yeah… I'll get you one now," Toby answered going to the bar to refill what was originally his drink and had quickly become the President's.

"Where is he?" Charlie asked as he stormed inside.

"Yeah you get him tiger. I'll just have a drink and watch from the sidelines," Josh explained as he took a seat opposite the President.

CJ followed behind not too sure what was unfolding in her family room. "Are you serious Sir? Abbey is making you all donate?" She sat on the edge of the love seat far away from them all.

"There are certain things I don't kid about Claudia Jean," Bartlet replied.

She smacked her lips together and threw Toby a funny face when she got the chance. "Well I think it's good of her. We've all got stuff that can help others."

"That's what my wallet is for," Charlie retorted eyeing CJ. "I'm a very giving individual. I give all the time."

"I am sure you do Charlie. I am not disputing that," CJ replied sensing Charlie's defensiveness.

"Do you not have enough work to do at the office Toby?" Bartlet inquired.

"Excuse me Sir?" Toby asked not sure what Bartlet was getting at.

"Well it seems to me that you have a lot of time to come up with these stupid shenanigans that seem to affect everyone surrounding you. So I was wondering, maybe you're not being challenged enough at work."

"Trust me, I've got more than enough to do," Toby replied.

"Well than knock this crap off. I've got a ball from the 1988 Notre Dame/Miami game that is very important to me. Actually correct that…I HAD a ball," Bartlet stated giving Toby a stern look.

"I hear you Sir. I had a bunch of ties that I have collected over the years. I loved those ties. And Abbey said I had to give them away."

"Well there I can't fault her for having some taste Josh," Bartlet answered. "Those were so ugly looking ties."

Everyone laughed as Josh looked hurt. "They weren't ugly. I got some of those from women I've dated I'll have you know."

"Yes and no offense Josh, some of the women you've dated could easily fall into the same category as your ties," Charlie replied.

"Yeah well I've seen some of the women-"

Bartlet sat forward in his chair, "I'd be careful how you word that Mr. Lyman. My baby girl happens to be among one of the ladies Charlie has dated and I'd hate to think you were going to say something impolite about her."

Josh looked panic stricken, "No of course not Sir. Zoey is a lovely lady. I always thought she was too smart to be with Charlie but she obviously has an extremely large heart and must have felt sorry for him."

Bartlet relaxed back into his seat, "I can't argue with that." He gave a quick wink to Charlie who smiled in return.

Toby was sitting on his black leather chair listening to the conversations that were taken place in his family room. He would so much have preferred being alone with his wife, who was smiling abroad as she watched the others banter about one another.

He swiveled the ice in his glass and took another sip. "So what did you have to give up?"

"Pardon?" Toby asked.

"What things of yours is CJ making you give away?" Charlie repeated.

Toby and CJ glanced at one another. An uncomfortable silence fell into the room.

"What the!" Josh screamed as he slammed down the beer he had helped himself too onto the coffee table. "You mean to tell me that we're all suffering because of you guys and yet you don't have to lose a damn thing?"

"Don't put this on me. This wasn't my idea," CJ yelled at Josh. "I walked into this the same time you did."

"You married him so you're just as much to blame CJ," Bartlet said.

"Sir how many times do I have to be punished for that?" CJ asked in return.

Toby looked up, "I am in the room you know."

"Oh shut up," they replied in unison.

"I would think it's only fair that since we have to lose stuff that you guys do too," Josh whined.

"You're not losing anything Josh. I mean for heaven's sake. It's charity."

"I'm aware it's for charity. But it's charity without my permission. I feel I'm entitled to balk at it. I was happy to offer up my books but Abbey wouldn't hear of it. Said they're too boring, so instead she took my clothes. Just because a man hasn't worn a pair of jeans since college doesn't mean he won't sometime in the future."

"You know what this is ridiculous. I have no problems donating clothes and other items from around the house. I could use the room in my closet anyway for some new stuff," CJ admitted. "And Toby will do the same."

"Right. We can start with your shoes."

CJ whipped around, "I'm sorry?"

"You've got like 4 million pairs of shoes. It's unhealthy," Toby explained.

"I happen to wear my shoes. They go with all my outfits," CJ replied through clenched teeth.

"Well since we're getting rid of outfits, we'll need the shoes that go with them."

CJ groaned, "Oh yeah? Well how about we donate your picture. I'm sure that will make some lucky family very happy."

"What picture?"

"The one in the den."

"The dogs playing poker?" Toby cried out. "That's a great picture. It makes the room complete."

"It's ugly and it ruins the entire room," CJ argued.

"Well what about your stupid spoon collection that's hanging on the kitchen wall?"

"There's nothing wrong with my spoons. I've been collecting them since I was a little girl."

"And from the designs you can tell," Toby spat.

CJ left the room yelling at Toby about another one of his belongings and he followed after her arguing back as to why he felt the need to keep it, and choosing another item of hers to put down.

They continued on like this while Bartlet, Josh and Charlie sat back happily taking in the show.

"Would you care for another drink Sir?"

"Why I'd love one Charlie."

"Me too please," Josh said holding out his glass.

"Hey, check the cabinet below and see if Toby still has that bag of pretzels in there," Bartlet said to Charlie who shook his head in agreement.

"You know donating is kind of cleansing. We should do this more often," Josh said to Bartlet.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Bartlet replied as he caught the bag of pretzels that Charlie tossed over to him.

Carrying the three drinks in his hands and a bag of chips in his teeth, Charlie handed out the beverages and took a seat, opened the bags and helped himself to Toby's secret stash of Sour Cream and Bacon chips.


End file.
